


Tattoo Showcase

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [18]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Tattoos, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small sample of tattoos seen on Burn Notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Showcase

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Flashworks: cliche round


End file.
